


Obey Me - Alternate Endings

by featherclaw99



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Ending, Gender-Neutral MC, Kissing, More tags might be added, Multi, Other, Romance, Short Story, Spoilers, no cockblocking Lucifer, one shots, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherclaw99/pseuds/featherclaw99
Summary: A collection of shorts I've written that slightly alter the canon storyline of lessons from Obey MeExpect irregular updates as I cannot tell when a lesson will inspire me to write ^^
Relationships: Asmodeus(Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/MC, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/MC, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/MC
Kudos: 28





	1. Let's run away together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Levi had been just a tad slower when chasing after Mammon and MC?  
> (very) Short story that finally lets Mammon share his true feelings because we all know he desperately needs to.

You follow Mammon way outside the Devildom, running along a path leading to an overlook of the lit up capital in the everlasting night. Panting and wheezing, the demon comes to a stop.

"...All right. we should be far enough away that we're safe now."

You both stand there for a moment, catching your breaths from the marathon you just ran, then Mammon turns to you, smiling brighly.

"Hey, Levi was totally watchin' from up on the second floor as we ran outta the house." he beams. "Man, did you see the look he had on his face? That was hilarious." He laughs and you join in, only partially because of Levi's anger.

As you watch the Avatar of Greed laugh about his brother's dismay you can't help but feel sad. Only a few more days and you'll be back in the human world. Far away from your first demon, your tsundere demon that you've grown so fond of, your great Mammon.

The white-haired demon has calmed down and is now looking at you. "Y'know what?" he starts "I've gotta say, I really have a lot of fun when I'm with you." Taking a step closer to you he continues. "When we're together, it's like I'm always smilin', always laughin'."

His words send a blush on your cheeks and a smile on your lips. You know the Great Mammon would never admit it, but he cares deeply for you, and you are sure that if it wasn't for his brothers' constant verbal abuse he'd have told you about his feelings a long time ago. The next thing he says makes your heart jump.

"Listen, MC. Why dontcha just stay here from now on? Who needs the human world? Don't go back there." He takes another step closer, looking at the ground. "I want you right here in the Devildom." Then he looks back into your eyes. "I want you here with ME, all the time."

Mammon leans in closer, having an unusually serious look on his face. And knowing your demon would never make the first move, you simply do it yourself. Quickly closing the space between you two you lock lips with the second oldest brother for a moment, catching him off guard.

Stepping back first, Mammon touches where you kissed him, already blushing. "What're you thinkin', doin' that outta nowhere..." He looks away, but he can't hide the deep red hue on his face. "Though, uh, on second thought," He still doesn't look at you, but he's back to his normal tsundere persona. "I'm gonna need you to do that again. One isn't NEARLY enough!"

Suddenly a lot more forward than he's ever been, Mammon puts his arms around you, locking eyes. "Come here..." He pulls you closer again, into another kiss, and you melt into his embrace. Your hands move on their own around his neck and into his hair as his run up and down your back.

This is like a dream come true, the greedy demom for once being true to his feelings feels like a stone falling off your chest. His happiness is so important to you.

When you break the kiss for some much needed air Mammon takes his heart in his hand for the first time in forever.

"MC, I love you. I don't want you to ever leave."

Remembering when you arrived at the Devildom how Mammon again and again told you just how much of a nuisance for him you were, you hold in the chuckle and the snarky remark, deeming it not wise to ruin his just found confidence. Instead you settle for something you've been aching to say for months now.

"I love you too, Mammon."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Levi was breathing heavily, following the sound of Mammon's and MC's voices to a viewing platform on the outskirts of the Devildom. How absolutely DARE they make him run all this way here?! He's not made for the outsides! When their voices went quiet for a moment Levi quickened his pace again, fearing they might've kept running. But when he reached the platform the self-proclaimed otaku stopped dead in his tracks, a bright blush spreading quickly across his face. He hastily turned around and ran back the way he came.

"Stupidmammon, Stupidmammon, Stupidmammon," cursing his older brother the entire time.

How dare that idiot kiss his Henry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and as always I'd be super happy to hear your thoughts!  
> I'm really sorry my stories are always so short, which is why it's extra important that I get feedback so I can get my inspiration and motivation back to write more!


	2. The best Birthday ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really just the same story but told more nicely ^^  
> Satan's Birthday - Extended Version

The party is in full swing, everyone is having a great time at the Fall with good music and cake (well ok, most of the cake is already gone, we know the culprit), when you see the birthday boy making his way over to you, expertly avoiding drawing any attention to him. You smile when he comes to a halt next to you. The blond demon leans down and whisper-yells loud enough so only you can hear him above the music. "MC, do you have a minute...?" He gestures to follow him outside and you oblige, wondering what Satan might want from you.

You two leave the Fall and walk out of the city, entirely in silence, but it isn't awkward or uncomfortable. No, instead you feel at ease, warm, maybe even a little excited, as you have the whole day whenever he looked at you. You follow him up a path that leads to a viewing point of the entire Devildom, the streetlights and lit windows of the houses making it shine in all sorts of colors against the ever dark sky.

As you stare at the skyline he steps next to you, pausing for a moment before turning to you. "...Do you have an answer?" You blink up into cyan-to-yellow-gradient eyes, confusion evident in your own. "Our plans have been pushed back slightly, but I still want to spend the rest of the day with you." the Avatar of Wrath continues, smiling.

That's right! Because of the party you completely forgot, but after Satan had won his bibliobattle he asked you to spend the rest of the day with him before he got interrupted by all his brothers celebrating his win. Your mind flashes back further to your conversation with him in his room the night before.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"...and mostly thanks to you for helping me out all this time, MC." Satan finished his little speech, having concluded practicing presenting the book he chose for tomorrow's battle. You were sat in front of him in his dimly lit room, smiling brightly. "I'm happy I was able to help you, Satan." You could have sworn you saw the slightest blush appear on his face after you said that, but he didn't break eye contact.

"MC... You saying something so sweet at this hour is going to make me lose my focus..." He closed his eyes and shook his head, luckily not noticing how your own face turned slightly darker at his remark for a moment, before you both regained composure.

"I have to keep myself in check for a little while longer. Tomorrow is a big day." Satan said more to himself than to you, before looking directly into your eyes. "...Hey, MC. If I win tomorrow..." He paused, almost as if he first had to consider what to say next, before shaking his head again. "...Never mind, I shouldn't get ahead of myself. I'll tell you the rest after I win tomorrow."

His self-assurance made you happy. You got up from your seat, about ready to leave him be for the night. "I'll be rooting for you." you said. "Thank you, MC. Your believing in me is all the strength I need." The youngest brother smiled at you contently, but just as you were to turn around and leave his demeanor changed. Changed into something serious, but not scary, something you only very rarely saw from him. Something that made you stop in your tracks.

"Hey, come a little closer. I want to see your face." You stepped closer to the Avatar of Wrath, feeling excitement bubbling inside your stomach. ....Wait, excitement? Dealing with Satan was always like a play with fire, but if you didn't love the thrill you probably wouldn't be here right now. Dealing with the demon brothers' antics numbed you.

He reached out and pulled you the last few inches towards him, holding you close with an arm around your waist. He lifted your chin up with his other hand until you couldn't look anywhere else but at him. "You're mine, MC... I'm going to win tomorrow's battle for you." There was no trace of malice in his voice, no dangerous twinkle in his eyes. What he said was genuine, and it made you feel at ease, warm, a little excited.

And his last words before he wished you a good night stuck with you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Feeling a blush creep its way on your cheeks you push those memories aside again, having settled for the obvious answer to the demon's question. "Of course. Let's spend it with just the two of us..." You get interrupted by Satan placing a finger over your lips. "No need to say any further." He has that very same serious and intent expression as he did last night. As he wraps his arms around you you watch his face go redder before he speaks.

"I want to know your answer through a kiss...not words." You only blink at him, your head somewhere else at the moment. "Am I asking for too much? It's my birthday, after all." He still has the same expression on his face, just now he is blushing. You quickly shake your head and smile, moving up, closer towards him. He leans down, meeting you halfway in a kiss.

You relish this moment, the sweetness and the passion that is usually neatly tucked away beneath Satan's mask of coldness. As you part he is smiling, the hint of coyness that was there before gone, replaced by a hint of boldness, his smile hiding something mischievous. "...Thank you, MC..." You both stay in the close embrace, just looking at each other, communicating with only your eyes. It's clear to you what he wants and he seems to see that you understand.

"Let's sneak out of here together." he purrs, taking your hand into his. You bite your lip. "Your brothers would never think to look for us in the human world." you suggest teasingly and Satan's eyes light up with delight. "Perfect. MC, I love you." The blond sneaks another kiss from you before laughing and pulling you along by the hand.

"This will be the best birthday I've ever had."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I really changed are two sentences at the very end of the chapter. So much potential, so much room for imagination, SO MANY IMPLICATIONS!!!!!!!!!!  
> You can NOT tell me there was no sexual tension between Satan and MC throughout his birthday event
> 
> Anyways, I've been sitting at this for 4 1/2 hours, I haven't slept for it, and I also still have to finish my drawing for Satan's birthday, so excuse me while i faint now, I hope you liked this story ^^


	3. I love you to death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They really did Asmo dirty in the lesson with the Gold Hellfire Newt Syrup. We got to kiss every one of the brothers except for him and that's just not fair! So here's my version of lessons 22-7 and 10 to do him some much needed justice!

> **[Beelzebub]**  
>  Hey, there's something you should know.  
>  Asmo's looking for you, MC.  
>  He came by the kitchen just now.  
>  And he asked where you were.  
>  I went ahead and told him I didn't know.  
>  There might be trouble if he finds you.

Sighing, you put your D.D.D. away again. This had been inevitable. You imagine if one of the brothers would be worse off than the others it must be Asmo, the poor devil. You think back to the night at Lord Diavolo's castle. He had held your hand and intently inspected it, and then he did the same with your face, albeit he did more touching than looking. Had Mammon not bursted into the room then, who knows what else Asmodeus would have wanted to 'inspect'. But you can't say you particularly hated it, and it's not like he could really help it. He's the Avatar of Lust, and for that he is really always reining himself in around you. You are actually a bit sad you don't really get to see him that often.

Right then you hear Asmo's brilliant voice from down the hall you just came from. "MC, there you are!" You turn and see him running towards you. "I've been looking aaaall over for you, you know?!" But as he comes closer you realize he's not gonna stop in time. "Uh-oh...whoops...!" Before you can react he tackles you to the ground and pins you down. "Hehe, now look what I've done. I got so excited that I pushed you down onto your back! Sorry!" He smiles at you and you know he fully did this on purpose, it was really only a matter of time. An aphrodisiac mixed with the Avatar of Lust can only lead to one thing.

He leans down closer to you, with a bright blush on his face and wild eyes, just like his brothers you've already dealt with before him. "Mmm, I want you so bad I can barely take it!" _You can tell._ As he says that his hands start to wander down your body and your face quickly turns the same color as the carpet. You grab his wrists. "Asmo, wait... Not here!" The blond stops dead in his tracks and just stares at you for a moment, before he blinks and moves even closer to you, your noses almost touching. "Come again? Are you saying that we **can** someplace else?" If your face can turn any redder, it just has. 

This isn't the first time that Asmo forgot about personal space in favor of touch, but it's the first time that he has no control of himself. And while you are usually not scared of him at all, at this particular moment there is just no telling what he might do. The 4th oldest seems to have picked up on your hesitating. "Come on, you must have known that I was going to interpret that in the most favorable way possible." He tries to calm you down, but then immediately reverts back to flirting. "...Or were you just trying to drive me even **more** crazy with desire?" He sighs deeply, but not moving even an inch away from you. "I'd honestly like to stay like this forever if I could..."

You know this really isn't the right time, but you can't help but imagine what it would be like to be with Asmodeus.......not neccessarily just in bed, of course. The demon still pinning you down sighs, making you focus back on him. "We can't really do anything too risque out here, can we? I suppose I'll let you take a rain check for now." Slowly and quietly he gets up, helping you up as well, when he suddenly doubles over and starts wheezing as if the air just got punched out of his lungs. You're immediately at his side. "What's wrong?!" you ask alarmed. Asmo breathes heavily. "Uuugh...MC...!" Trying to catch his breath, he holds on to you with one hand for support as he clutches his chest with the other. "As I was looking at you just now...at your face...I suddenly felt a tightening in my chest..." He stops, gasping for air, before he can press a few more words out. "Oh no...! I can't...can't breathe...!"

As the demon wheezes and gasps you worriedly stroke his back. Poor thing, the syrup really affected him more than you could have imagined. Asmodeus frowns and between ragged breaths manages to say "This is bad... I'm afraid I might be...might be dying..." Your eyes widen at that. Could an aphrodisiac really do so much damage? He turns to hold onto you with both hands, blushing as he does. "Please, MC...help me back to my room?" He doesn't give you time to answer before adding with a whiny voice "You'd better help me, because I just can't leave you alone!" You remain silent as you carefully guide Asmo back to his room, him holding on to you for dear life the entire way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You're barely through the door when the blond demon collapses onto his canopy bed. "Ugh...my chest feels so tight... It's like I'm suffocating..." His face is as pink as the linen he's laying on as he peers over to you. "Please, MC...unbutton my shirt for me?" You're taken aback by his request, not really sure what to make of this situation yet. He throws his head back and lays motionless on his bed, only gasping for air. "I can't...can't breathe...ugh..." You quickly nod, disregarding any doubts about his intentions and hurry to his side. "Of course! Don't worry, I'm here for you!" Because really, even if he is overexaggerating, he is still under the influence of a very potent aphrodisiac and you're the only one who can help him.

With flying fingers you take off his scarf and help him out of his jacket _(a/n: Asmo doesn't have buttons, he has a zipper on his jacket, but no buttons and it infuriates me)_ and he takes a deep breath as you're done. "Ahh... Thank you." His eyes are practically glued to you with his blush never fading, "Oooh, to think that you're actually taking off my clothes right now...Just that alone is so much I can barely stand it..." You sigh at his remark - an affectionate sigh, not an annoyed one - sitting down next to him and watching Asmo's chest heave as he keeps talking. "Hmm, Gold Hellfire Newt Syrup... Maybe that's what caused this tightness in my chest? It could be one of the side effects..." You nod. It does make sense for a powerful aphrodisiac to have such fatal side effects on the literal Avatar of Lust. He is really the last demon who needs any more stimulation.

His breathing hitches again. "Uuugh...! ...Well, I'm just happy that I got to see you one last time before I die." You quickly move and pull your demon's head onto your lap, brushing the fringe out of his face in an attempt to cheer him up, but instead tears start welling up in the corners of his eyes. "MC, do you have any idea just how much I missed you after you went back to the human world?" You shake your head, silently stroking his hair. "I was never in the mood to go out, even when I was invited to parties..." he continues. You sigh sorrowfully. It's so sweet and sad the brothers missed you so much they couldn't even find joy in what they used to love. You missed them too, terribly so. You have to remember to give Solomon a huge thanks for bringing you back to the Devildom. But right now you only worry about Asmobaby taking his last breaths in your arms...

"And at night, I didn't have you next to me keeping me warm, so I fell asleep cold and shivering..." He keeps going, and through your mind flashes a thought. _'That's what you get for sleeping naked.'_ You can't hide a tiny smile, but Asmo doesn't notice as his sight gets blurry from more tears starting to run down his cheeks. "What I'm saying is, I was lonely without you!" You nod understandlingly, tenderly wiping his tears away until clear orange eyes look up at you again. "Which is why I'm so happy you came back..." He sighs deeply, closing his eyes as you keep running your fingers through his hair. "Listen, before I die, could you tell me one thing?" He pauses for a moment before looking up at you again. "How do you feel about me, MC?" Without missing a beat you answer "I love you." Both your faces now match the overall very pink room you're in. "Mmhm... I feel the same way." Asmodeus says nodding. "I love you too, MC. I absolutely adore you!" He moves up from your lap and instead now hugs your side. "If I'm going to die, I want to be in your arms when it happens." 

As you wrap your arms around him he smiles. "It would be ideal if we were both au naturel, honestly..." His remark earns a small chuckle from you. "But I'll settle for clothed!" He looks up at you and then pulls you down until you're both lying down face to face. "All I ask is that you put your arms around me, just like this. Okay?" As he says that he guides your arms around his shoulders before settling his arms around your waist. Then he pauses. "...Wait a minute. MC, did you lose some weight up in the human world? I think you did..." Your face heats up rapidly, from the situation, from the closeness, from the fact that you're lying in bed with a very very drugged Avatar of Lust. "See? Right here around your waist..." As he says that Asmo glides his hand up and down your waist, very purposely lifting your shirt slightly as he does. You flinch away subconsciously. "Hehe, does that tickle?" he chuckles and now intentionally starts tickling you. You start squirming and can't hold in your squeals. "Aaaah! Asmo, stop!" 

As you both start laughing the demon who had just moments before layed on his death bed now flips you both so that he is pinning you down again and mercylessly attacks both your sides."But why? Making you squeal is my favorite thing to do!" You're laughing tears at this point when he suddenly stops, leaving you breathless beneath him. Anyone who'd walk into the room now could think something completely different had gone down here. As you're trying to catch your breath Asmo says "...Ooh, wait a minute. I was supposed to do whatever you said, wasn't I? Whoopsie." You blink up at him confused. "What are you talking about?" His smile turns to a gleeful one. "Hold on, you mean you still haven't figured it out?"

He lets you sit up from beneath him as he explains. "When I had you on the floor out in the hallway, you told me to lay off. And I did as you said, remember?" You nod slowly, not really believing what he is saying right now. "Well, I'm guessing that must have cancelled the syrup's effects. What a waste, huh..." You scoff in disbelief. He was just pretending this entire time? "Eh, but that's neither here nor there now! It's not as if I need any sort of aphrodisiac." You mentally nod at that one. He inches closer to you, locking eyes. "I'm already smitten with you as it is, MC!"

Leaning in closely he whispers in your ear "So, what do you say the two of us have some fun, hm?" Your eyes flick towards the door, back to him, back to the door. You're not sure what you're waiting for because let's be honest, this was long overdue. Instead of giving an answer you pull Asmo into a kiss. It's all he needs to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the canon Lucifer is such a huge cockblock! Ugh!! Asmo is one of my favorites and it really hurts my soul how biased Solmare is against him T.T  
> And let's be real here. _"Asmo, wait... Not here!"_ is not a syrup-cancelling command in my book.  
> Anyways, feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments, I'd really appreciate to hear what you think of my writing ^^


	4. The Strength of Your Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really just the haunted house experience from lesson 25  
> Lots of kissing

Mammon is shuddering. Kind of weird to see your demon being scared of a haunted house. But then again, maybe a haunted house here in the Devildom is something entirely different than a haunted house in the human world? "Yo, MC, Make sure you don't let go of my hand, got it? ...No matter what, okay?!" He looks at you with a mixture of fear and pleading. You nod. "Don't worry, I won't." Not after he has already taken such big steps today, saying he loves you and all... "MC...! You're the best!" It's hard to make out, but there is a blush forming behind his orange tinted glasses. "You never let me down, and that's just...amazing! YOU'RE amazing!" Mammon closes his eyes for a moment, as if he is preparing for a big speech, before looking at you again and- "I love you, MC! More than I've ever loved anyone!" There it is again, that word. Your heart starts to flutter again, he is really on a roll today. Before any of you can say another word Little D. suddenly jumps between you and yells "BOO!"

That seems to do it for Mammon. Your demon screams, terrified, and starts pulling at your hand. "L-Let go of my hand, MC! I know I said no to, but I changed my mind! I need to get away... NOW!" No. 2 crosses his tiny arms at that. "Ugh, really? How could you possibly be frightened by that? I'm CUTE, not scary! ...Hmph! Now I'm insulted!" But the little demon's remark goes unnoticed by you and Mammon, who has stopped trying to let go of your hand...because he can't. "....! Wait a minute... Wh-What's going on?!" He stares at your hands firmly locked together, then at you. "...MC! I can't let go of your hand!" Little D. squeaks. "Oooh! Just listen to you...so ROMANTIC! You're making me blush!" Mammon shakes his head and his hand in an attempt to free it from yours, to no avail. "No, like...I mean it! My hand is stuck to MC's! Wh-What's goin' on?! Is this some kinda curse?!"

Unbelievable how many times you've gotten cursed since you got here... Do demons not know it's not nice to put curses on others? "Well, if it is, then you've got nothing to worry about!" The tiny demon chimes. "After all, Lucifer's a pro when it comes to lifting curses. He'll take care of your little hand-holding hex in no time!" Mammon sighs, probably unhappy with the thought of having Lucifer see him stuck to a human. He'll never change, will he... "...All right, fine. MC...Number 2... Let's get movin'! We gotta find Lucifer lickety-split!" "Eh, but even if we don't find him, it's not like I mind. 'Cause it means I get to keep holdin' MC's hand!" Little D. says imitating Mammon's voice, making the other turn around and stare him down angrily. "Hey! STOP SAYIN' WHAT I'M THINKING!"

No. 2 just ignores the taller demon as he starts floating ahead. "Okay, let's head deeper inside!" Mammon stays put. "I want to find Lucifer and all, but...I don't wanna go any deeper inside this place!" You smile at him and pull him along by the hand. He doesn't have much of a choice but to follow, shaking like a leaf the entire time. "Why's it gotta be so dark and scary in here?!" he complains. Little D. doesn't turn around while answering. "Well, it IS a haunted house, after all... Oh, look at that. The path splits in two directions!" You all stop and look each way. Mammon turns to you. "Hmm, right or left... Which way do you think we should go?" You think for a second. "Left!" Your demon staggers a little. He was probably hoping you'd say 'back' or something. "You...you wanna go left? Okay."

"Oooooo...BOO!" "G'AAAAAAH!" Mammon screams again as Little D. shakes his little head. "Ugh, seriously? Who falls for the same scare tactic twice in row?" You snirk as your demon stares daggers at the tiny dark orb. "Dammit, pipsqueak...! When we get outta here, I'm gonna boil ya, bake ya, and feed ya to Beel!" The two demons keep bickering as you walk deeper into the haunted house until you arrive at another crossroads. "Huh. Looks like the path splits again..." And again Mammon turns to you to ask. "Which way should we go this time?" You look down both corridors intently, thinking deeply... "Left!" He nods. "Left? Got it..."

After a while of just walking your scaredy cat speaks up. "...Sure is quiet." It has been sort of quiet, as quiet as it can be with this constant creepy music playing on loop and sudden noises sounding from time to time supposed to scare you. So why is it quiet....? "...Wait a minute. Come to think of it, where'd the pipsqueak go?" You both pause. Right, before No. 2 would occasionally scare Mammon just for fun, but that hasn't happened in a while now. "I was wonderin' why it seemed so quiet all of a sudden. Looks like he must've gotten separated from us..." You nod, looking back the way you came with no sign of the little demon. Mammon shrugs. "Eh, whatever. Let's just keep headin' for the exit. We'll run into him eventually."

He keeps walking. Seems your demon has calmed down quite a bit since you got here. He's not shaking anymore and guiding you through the corridors rather than being pulled along. He opens a door and you both go through, but then he immediately stops. "Hold on... What's up with this room? It sorta looks different from the other..." As he says that the door slams shut behind you, locking you both in. Mammon screams. There he is again. A howling disembodied voice sounds from the walls. "Within this chamber, the strength of your bond will be tested..." Already frightened enough by the situation, Mammon looks around panicked for the source of the voice. "Wha...huh...eh...WHAT?!" "To know each other...is to know yourself." The strange voice continues. "Let us find out how well you know each other..." Is this really still part of the haunted house? Why does everything in hell gotta be so....extra?

"...What? What're you talkin' about?" Mammon asks the voice and the voice answers. "I will ask each of you questions about the other, and you must answer correctly. For if you do not, you will be fed to the horde of zombies on the other side of that door." " **Zombies?!** " Your demon swallows audibly as he looks over at the door you just came from, but you can only shake your head. What is this, some sort of demonic love test? First your hands get cursed together and now this? But you don't get the time to complain as the voice adresses you. "MC, answer me this..." You jump at it mentioning your name. How? How?! "Wait, we're startin' already?!" Mammon asks loudly. You're not entirey sure what it is he's scared of. The zombies? The voice? This weird game? The voice just continues unwavered. "Mammon once won a figurine as a prize in a convenience store campaign. Having no interest in it, he left it on the floor of his room and forgot about it. What was the NAME of this figurine?"

"A figurine...? ...Oh, you mean the one Levi wanted!" Mammon seems not bothered in the slightest but you squint. What a weirdly specific question. No one apart from the inhabitants of the House of Lamentation should know about this, and probably only Levi would even remember the name. Levi and you, of course. "Seraphina." You answer. Leviathan told you about this story on your very first day in the Devildom. You shake your head at your hopelessly greedy demon just thinking about it. "Correct." Says the voice. Mammon smiles brightly at you. "MC...nice! _I_ didn't even rememper that!" 'Of course you don't, no one does...' you think to yourself, highly suspicious of the voice. Is this just normal in the Devildom? Omniscient haunted houses that test your knowledge about someone else and that feed you to zombies if you fail...?

"Mammon, answer me this..." You demon concentrates on the voice, seems this really isn't strange for him. "O-Okay! Hit me with your best shot!" "During the group retreat at the Demon Lord's Castle, feather danced with Lucifer. Who did feather dance with NEXT?" Again such an oddly specific question, that you could only answer if you were there... Mammon lowered his gaze and his voice lacked the reslove he had just moments before. "That'd be Solomon." You shudder at that memory. Solomon had come to your rescue when Lucifer was being frighteningly ambiguous with his intentions. But Mammon seems hurt by it... "Correct." "I asked MC to dance first, but then Lucifer swooped in. And Solomon showed up and butted in after him... Makes me mad just thinkin' about it!" His eyes dart to you and away again. He forgets how he broke his little brother's otaku heart, but he remembers that night vividly. Poor foolish demon, if only he had said something sooner...

Just as fast as it disappeared, he regains his upbeat attitude and smiles at you. "Hey, we both got our question right! Which means...no zombies, right?! Phew..." As he says that you both hear a loud moaning and groaning sound coming from outside the door. You both flinch. "Wh-What's that?!" Something starts banging at the door. "The zombies." The voice says nonchalantly. Mammon immediately goes back into flight mode. "WHAT?! But we got your questions right!" "Indeed, but the zombies came on their own and do as they please. They have nothing to do with me." "They have nothing to do with...HOLD ON! So we were gonna get attacked by zombies all along?!" Your eyes dart around the room as the groaning outside gets louder. Why is everything in hell trying to kill you? And why do they have actual zombies at a traveling carnival?!

Mammon backs away from the door, pulling you along. If the second most powerful demon in hell is scared of zombies, then so are you. "What're we gonna do?! The zombies are right on the other side of that door!" He is clearly too scared to think right now, not that he ever does much thinking anyways, but right now it's especially bad, flinching every time the zombies hit the door. Mammon's panicking. You look at him for a while and then hug him tightly as far as that's possible with one of your hands cursed to his. That seems to ground him a bit as you can hear his breathing grow steadier.

"Dammit...now listen here." He speaks up after a moment. You look up to see him blushing furiously, looking anywhere but at you. "We're in the middle of a dark room, and you're puttin' your arms around me? That's a real turn-on, y'know..." You roll your eyes. Impressive how quickly his mind can switch over. Well, at least he's not panicking anymore... It's obvious how fixated on you he is, so you move up and plant a quick kiss on his lips. That catches him off guard. "Are you tryin' to make me lose control? Is that what you want? 'Cause if so, it's workin'!" Mammon finally looks into your eyes before he starts kissing you, putting his one free arm around you and not letting you go. For a few moments you both forget what is happening around you as he kisses you and you kiss him back. But then he stops.

"...Uh-oh. The more I kiss you, the more I WANT to kiss you..." You smile at him lovingly, hoping to convey to him that that would be ok when suddenly Mammon pushes away, eyes darting around the room, but not panicked. "...Then again, there's a horde of zombies bearin' down on us, so now's really not the time for this! RUN!" Whith that, he pulls you along out a second door that was invisible at first sight, through another long corridor and finally out of the haunted house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry this took so long, it was supposed to be up around Halloween....  
> Life is a bitch sometimes. All the time for me. But then again, I did warn you about irregular updates so no complainin'!
> 
> Also sorry if this chapter sucks, the end of that lesson is really anti-climatic and not very easily rewritten so I just left it out completely. Originally this was supposed to be way longer, but that put so much pressure on me I was unable to write at all, which explains why I'm so late. But I just had to write Mammon being honest to his feelings FINALLY, and also that make-out scene in the haunted house, so much redemption for our first demon my soul is crying
> 
> As always, feedback would be much appreciated! Bye


End file.
